Class Reunion, Bahamas Style
by emadeline
Summary: In Rob's newest adventure, he attends his ten year high school reunion. When you have money, why not have it on a beach? Told from a fictional female POV, Twilight refrences.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Thanks for coming back, I know it's been a little longer than I said. Lost inspiration along the way, went back to rewatch the movies and re-read the books, life happens, blah blah blah. I know I also mentioned that I'd pull something out of my vaults, but suddenly nothing seemed good enough. Then I had a dream, which inspired this story, which originally had a different celebrity, but that wasn't as much fun. Anyway, I'm claiming creative liberty in case anything isn't exact, but it's just a story, and still in the works. It seems I do better with finishing my stories when I know I have people waiting for the end. The chapters are going to be slightly shorter than Double Agent, but as of right now, probably won't be as long. I think I have about three chapters or so done. I'm done rambling now. Enjoy.

* * *

Phillipa seated herself at the bar. She looked to her left and right, noting she was one of about five others at the bar, and about thirty in the rest of the place. She was looking forward to the piano bar after a long day of making nice, needing to unwind with music and a few drinks. Or maybe more than a few drinks. She ordered a blended martini, and as soon as she was served, she turned and rested her back against the bar, facing the piano, and let her mind drift over the day.

She'd arrived in the Bahamas late last night, and checked into her suite, then collapsed exhaustedly on the bed. She woke up this morning to sun streaming through the thin curtains, heating her eyelids and turning them red. Slowly opening her eyes and blinking against the sun, she threw a pillow over her face with a moan. She knew what today would entail, and some of it would be misery, some would be sweet revenge. She grinned evilly into the pillow with the last thought. She knew she had to get through the worst to get the best. With a sigh, she pushed the pillow away and sat up, gathering her bearings.

As she got her things together for a shower, she thought of why she was here in the first place. Her high school ten year reunion. Granted she'd graduated a couple years early, due to the fact that she didn't have a life outside of school then- mostly because she was always picked on. The rest of her classmates would be around twenty eight or nine, and she was almost 27. She'd been the youngest in her class, being born in August, and then skipping a couple grades didn't help either. But she'd gone to a prestigious private school, and of course her class president would want their reunion at some fancy resort, so they could flaunt their money. Well, now she could flaunt her own money and not her parents- like the rest of her classmates, she thought with a grin as the water cascaded over her head and down her back. Her parents had been lower middle class, and had worked their assess off to send her to that school. And now, she was able to repay them, and continue to support them with her career. Granted it was a little unexpected, and the career seemed to choose her, but who was she to argue? She loved what she did, and was able to turn a hobby into money. What more could you ask for in life?

Stepping out of the shower to towel off, she decided on what to wear. She knew the "popular" girls would probably wear something flashy, maybe slightly whorey. Diamond encrusted bikinis, she thought with a smirk. With their fake bodies and trust funds. Rolling her eyes, she went to her suitcase. As she hung her clothes up, she decided on a pale blue halter top maxi dress and nude wedge sandals. When she was dressed, she did her makeup and hair- mascara around her jade eyes, lipgloss on her full lips, and a little blush on her high cheekbones- she hadn't been here long enough for it to be natural yet- and her wavy auburn hair, which hung to the middle of her back, was twisted up and pinned securely to her head, with loose strands falling around. Sliding on her dark aviator sunglasses, she left her room and made her way to the check in

As soon as she saw who was manning the table, she had to stop and duck around a corner, covering her mouth in an attempt to conceal the burst of laughter that was fighting it's way out. Of course it was the prom king and queen, the most popular kids of her class manning the table. She peeked her head around the corner, taking a look before she approached them. They both were orange in their attempts to look like they'd been there longer than anyone else. Keith was pretty much the same, but probably fifteen to twenty pounds heavier, but still handsome. She imagined he probably didn't have the same body type he'd always bragged about in school. And Kelly, her breasts were obviously fake, stuffed into a bright pink spaghetti strap tank top. Her lips had been Botoxed, and her nose had been straightened. Phillipa watched them as they laughed together about something that was said between them, and secretly wondered if they'd gotten married to each other. Well, here goes.

She rounded the corner and came into their line of vision. She jumped for joy inside when Keith's jaw dropped. She fist punched the air when Kelly elbowed Keith and frowned.

"Good morning Keith, Kelly, I see you're still looking well," Phillipa said with a warm smile.

Kelly's eyebrows drew together. "And you would be..."

"Phillipa Martin," she said. She was glad she was wearing dark glasses so she could watch Keith's eyes bug out of his head. Stifling a giggle, she slid her sunglasses up to sit on her head, and gave them a megawatt smile.

"Phil, how nice to see you again," Kelly said, her snottiness leaking through.

"It's Phillipa," she corrected, trying to to grind her teeth at the sound of her teasing name. So she hadn't physically developed until later, and she had a slightly boyish figure and shorter hair. But that was an awkward stage. It was way behind her now.

"Phillipa, you look amazing," Keith said, surprise in his voice.

"Why thank you, Keith." She waited patiently while Kelly wrote her name on a sticker. She saw Kelly's hand pause when Phil was completed. "Now Kelly, let's not be childish." Kelly sighed and copied Phillipa's name from the list and handed the sticker and a paper brochure to her. "Thank you." Keith was still staring. "I'll see you around Kelly, Keith." She passed the table and into the Oceanview Suite, the room her reunion was to be held at. She paused just inside the door and surveyed the room. There were 77 in her graduating class, and she figured about half was there already. She looked at the brochure, and noticed Keith and Kelly had the three day event planned out for everyone. Mix and mingle this morning, brunch at 11, then various activities throughout the day. They were to reconvene here at five for a buffet style dinner and "reminiscing and updating," as the brochure said. Blah. Refolding the paper, she added the alarm to her phone, and felt a strange tingling in her stomach. She glanced up slyly, looking around, and found the reason for her body's reaction. Her high school crush. Robert Pattinson. He'd been in everything musically related the school had, and supposedly won a modeling contract after school. He still looked just as he had in high school, but more masculine. His blondish hair had darkened a bit, and was longer now, looking like he'd run his hands through it few times. His gray eyes sparkled as he took in the room. Her old daydreams and inspirations came back, flashing past in quick succession. Now he was one she'd be interested in hearing about later in the catching up session. He'd always been kind to her, but never overly friendly. He was still in great shape, toned nicely. She watched him pass her by without a glance, and continue on into the room. The room its self was nice, but plain. Sand colored walls, a temporary stage with a podium at the front. About ten folding tables with burgundy table clothes were lined up against the wall to her left, obviously for food service. Round tables with chairs were in the center in rows, with matching table clothes and chairs. A small fern plant was the centerpiece. To her right were the rest rooms and the bar. Taking a deep breath, she took off her sunglasses and set them in her clutch, and made her way to the bar. Ordering a screwdriver, she took the first sip, then scanned the crowd, looking for someone familiar. Squeeing to herself like a fangirl, she spotted her old best friend. They talked occasionally, once every few months or so. She made a beeline for Marissa, talking to a guy she didn't know, but seemed familiar.

"Marissa!" Phillipa exclaimed, a grin on her face.

"Fe! Oh my God you look incredible!"

They embraced in a tight hug. "Thanks! You too! You lost weight!"

"Thanks! Twenty pounds. Baby weight and all, couldn't come here not ready for swim suits."

"I know, right?"

"Fe, you remember Aaron from our old French class? This is him!" Marissa gushed, slightly swooning.

Phillipa glanced between the two, then took a good look at his face. He'd changed quite a bit too, but now she recognized him. He'd always sat next to Marissa on the other side of her. They'd never really talked.

"Hi Aaron, how are you?" They chatted for a while, and Phillipa didn't even notice the time passed so quickly when they rang the brunch bell at eleven. They made their way to the tables loaded with a feast, and began filling their plates. Phillipa didn't fail to notice the new friendship forming between her old friend and Aaron. She followed behind them, not really paying attention to what she was doing, when she reached for a serving spoon, and her hand bumped another.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed quickly, then looking up to the hands owner. Robert. Her heart began to race, never seeming to have forgotten it's original reaction to him.

"Excuse me, you go ahead...I'm sorry, I can't place your name."

"You probably remember me by the name of Phil," she said with a shy smile, his accent melting her. He still had it, but it definitely wasn't as strong as she remembered.

"Phil- Phillipa?!" He leaned back in surprise, and took in her appearance. "Wow you've changed, for the better. How have you been?" he said with a genuine smile.

They moved on down the line. "It's nice to see you again. I've been good. You look great yourself, but you always have," she told him quietly.

"This is so high school for me to say," he laughed and shook his head. "But, can I sit with you?"

It was her turn to be surprised. "Of course!" then cringed inwardly. That probably sounded a little too excited. With a newfound energy, she served herself quickly, and joined Marissa and Aaron, Robert following closely. They sat- Aaron, Marissa, Phillipa and Robert, one chair left open. Phillipa noticed Marissa and Aaron were already absorbed in their own conversation.

"God, Phillipa, I can't get over you," Robert said, sitting next to her, still checking her out. "You're beautiful. I mean, then you were-"

"It's okay," she said, trying to save him from stumbling over his words. He smiled in relief. "I understand. I'm a couple years younger than everyone else, so I developed later, after I left high school."

"Is that why? I never knew you were younger, I thought everyone picked on you because you were small and boyish. And I know it didn't help with the popular kids," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just about to turn 27-" Robert coughed. "You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Water went own the wrong way." He coughed once and took another sip of water. "You're 26?! I'll be 28 next May."

"I figured. But since I have your attention," she told him. He paused, fork midway to his mouth, his eyes on her. "I wanted to thank you for what you did for me in high school. You were the only guy who was ever decent to me," she told him with a warm smile, propping her chin on her fisted hand. Now or never, she thought. "And I had the biggest crush on you," she laughed, then began eating again, letting that hang. "So what do you do now?" she asked.

"I'm a professional actor."

"No way! You were always into the arts in school," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "I began modeling after high school, was in a few community plays. Then I caught a break ."

"That's so cool! I don't get out much, don't watch a lot of t.v. or movies," she told him.

"That's okay," he smiled. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a writer," was all she said.

"Nice." There was a pause in their conversation as they ate. "Phillipa," he began.

"Please, call me Fe. My friends do. Phillipa is a mouthfull."

He laughed. "And you can call me Rob. Okay, Fe, you don't have a ring on. Why not?" She raised an eyebrow at his forward question. "I mean, you're gorgeous, creative, nice, and gorgeous." he said with a shy smile.

She couldn't help but smile herself. "Thank you. But I can never find a guy who can deal with my writing style," she said honestly. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "When I get a new idea, I basically go into hiding. I have a fridge and a bathroom in my office, and I write until I either finish or am too exhausted to write. It can be days at a time, and the guys I've dated can't handle my hibernation," she smiled sadly, looking down at her food, poking at her scrambled eggs.

"That's a good reason," he mused. "I'm not seeing anyone because of my schedule."

She looked up at him and nodded. "I can imagine." They were quiet again, eating, pondering what the other had said. Just then, the microphone squeaked over the speakers, and Phillipa looked up towards the podium. Kelly, of course.

"Hi everyone, I'm so glad you could all make it! Aren't the Bahamas just beautiful?" Shouts, whistles and claps sounded from the audience. Phillipa looked around the room and noticed it was quite full. "I just wanted to let you all know, our first activity is a beach volley ball tournament, and it starts in fifteen minutes. Gotta work that breakfast off!" She grinned and waved at the group, then returned to her seat.

"I bet you'll be great at that, you're tall and lean." Phillipa told Rob.

"Volleyball isn't exactly my sport, I just go to the gym," he smiled. "But it would be nice to cream Keith."

"I would almost pay to see that," she said. "But I don't plan on doing most of the activities." she told him flat out.

"Why not?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm mostly here for the sun and sand, and the occasional friends," she told him with a smile. "I'm still not very sporty."

"Then let's do something else, together," he suggested. She looked up at him, meeting his gray eyes. "Whatever you had planned. Lay on the beach, swim."

"I suppose. I was thinking maybe the spa, but the beach sounds nice."

"Okay, sure," he said with a smile. They finished eating, then left for the beach. Outside, he turned to her. "I don't have my suit on, can I meet you right there in twenty minutes?" he asked, pointing to the beach a few yards away.

"Sure, no problem," she said with a smile. Her stomach was jumbled. Her high school crush, now an actor and hot as ever, was going to lay with her on the beach. She practically skipped to the beach and found two beach towels at the towel stand, and claimed a spot near the water. After laying her towel down, she took of her dress and folded it, setting it gently on the sand. In her clutch she pulled out a small bottle of tanning lotion and applied it, slid on her sunglasses, then layed down on her back. She adjusted her green bikini, then sighed in contentment. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, a shadow covered her.

"Fe?" She lifted her glasses slightly.

"Hey Rob. Take a towel." She motioned to the towel laid out next to her, and set her glasses back so she could get a look at him. He wore blue board shorts, but his body was fabulous. All toned muscles in his arms, chest and abs- she nearly drooled. He laid next to her, on his stomach, his arms under his chin. She could feel him looking at her.

"Fe, I can't get over how much you've changed."

She couldn't help but smile. "You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Muscles," she teased.

"You said you used to have a crush on me," he stated.

"Right for the heavy, huh?" she joked. "Yeah, I did."

"Do you find me attractive now?"

If she'd been drinking water, it'd be her turn to sputter. Straight for the kill, I guess, she thought. Her mind raced. Did she want to persue this? Lead him on, or discourage him and focus on her career. Would she loose her inspiration if they were together? But, it _is_ vacation- just see where it goes?

"Definitely." She could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you in high school," he said quietly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. No one else did either. Just because you like my face now, doesn't mean you have to apologize."

"It's more than just your face Fe," he said.

"Fine. You like my body too then," she said with a saucy smile.

He laughed. "And you're funny. I bet you're a great writer. What do you write, anyway?"

She laughed. "Well, you're probably going to think this is funny," she started.

"I won't laugh," he promised.

"You don't know that." She turned her head towards him. "I write erotica." She watched his eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but he didn't laugh.

"Like, like romance novels?"

"Kind of, there's some of that too, but the difference is, in romance novels, they usually hint at sexual relations. I actually write it happening." She watched him absorb that.

"You write sex stories. Like, porn but in a book format?"

"Yes." He was silent for a minute. Maybe she scared him.

"And you make money off that? No offense. I'm just trying to comprehend."

"None taken, and yes, I make a lot of money off that. Maybe as much as you, or more."

"Shit!" he exlaimed. "Sorry! Sorry," he apologized. She looked up at the scattered clouds and sighed. "Why?"

"I didn't _plan_ on it," she started. "It had been a hobby." She left out the fact that her first attempt had been with him as the main male character. "It had been a hobby, that I posted on a website that nobody ever read. It was anonomous, and an oulet for me. One of the stories I wrote, I put a chapter a week up, and it gained a following. As I put more chapters up, it became more popular. Next thing I knew, I had publishers calling me to put it into a physical book. So I did, and it did really well. They wanted more, so I did. And they did really well. It's enough for me to live the way I want, and for my parents." She looked over at him, and saw him nod thoughtfully.

"So what's your goal in writing erotica?"

She noticed his voice change slightly on the last word of his sentence. She smiled at the clouds. "Like I said, it started as a hobby. It was a release, an escape for me, from my dull teenage life. And it still is. I write for my own pleasure, and if the publishers like it, then great. If they don't, there's always another. But it's for myself mostly, and then it's for my readers. The readers who are lonely and want an escape, or I imagine, to pleasure themselves while reading or after reading if it turns them on. I try to write scenes that turn me on, then that way I know they'll turn my readers on too."

"Wow," he said quietly. She turned her head to look at him again. Slowly, a smile creeped over his mouth. "I bet you write some hot stuff." She only smiled, then looked back up at the clouds, closing her eyes. "Honestly, the thought of you writing sex is turning me on. I'm glad I'm on my stomach at the moment."

She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her. "Is that as big as the rest of you?" she asked, her voice sultry.

"You're going to kill me woman!" he exclaimed. "And I've been told it is, for the record."

"Hmmm." She imagined it would be. She thought it was a coincidence on how the image of him in her mind before she saw him today was pretty damn similar to what he actually is.

"Anytime, sweetness," he told her. They were quiet for a moment, then approached by a cocktail server. He ordered a beer and she asked for a martini, keeping it simple. The server was off, and they were quiet.

"Tell me about your family, Fe," he asked, flipping over. She figured it'd be about that time, so she flipped over also, laying on her stomach. She reached behind her for the knot in her top, but his voice stopped her.

"Can I get that for you?" he asked quietly.

"Sure, thanks." She didn't want to speak just yet, her body tingling in anticipation for his touch. She heard the sand shift under his weight as he reached for her back. He carefully picked up a string and tugged gently, untying the knot. He brushed the strings away from her skin, leaving fire behind. She took a deep breath to steady her voice before going into the details of her unexciting life. Then she asked about his, while they flipped again. She attempted to retie her strings, but he brushed her hands away and did it for her. Her stomach quivered with each caress of his knuckles. When he was done, she was thankful for the humidity because her body temperature had risen quite a bit.

Laying on her back, him on his stomach again, he told her his story of how he'd moved with his family from London to L.A. so he could pursue his budding career, and in turn attending the same school.

"I'm so out of it," she admitted. "I'm sorry I can't say I've seen any of your work." She knew as soon as she had a moment alone in her room, she was going to look everything up.

"When you're creating your own art, it's easy to fall out of touch," he said, understanding in his voice. "How about we hit the water for a bit?"

"Sure." They stood up, and walked next to each other to the water. It was bathwater warm, easy for her to walk into. "Wow it's warm. So nice."

"It is," he agreed. They walked slowly until they were waist deep. "On three?" he asked with a smile.

"Alright." She took a breath as he counted, then they sank beneath the water. Popping back up and wiping the water from her eyes, she beat him to the surface. Waiting for him, she felt a tug on her left leg. She jumped to get away with a squeal. Robert popped back up with a smile. "You troublemaker," she told him as he wiped his face, a grin on his face when he dropped his hand.

"_That_ wasn't trouble, but I could show you, if you'd like," a devilish grin replacing his playful one.

She debated again. He was offering, so she'd take advantage. "I don't-" she began slowly, and then he was gone under the water. She turned for the shore, but was grabbed around her hips and lifted up from the water, leaving her stomach behind. She'd never seen anything more beautiful. He was smiling up at her, his hands secure on her hips. Yes, she'd take full advantage. "Don't you-" she began in warning, but didn't get another word out. She was launched through the air and splashed into the water a good five feet away from him. She popped back up to see him laughing. She stood where she was, and he made his way towards her. Her stomach quivered. Yes, she would do anything he asked.

"You really caught some good air, Fe."

"Thanks for the flying lesson," she told him sarcastically with a playful smack on the arm.

"Want another?" The mischievous grin was back.

"Rob-" but it was too late. He was below the water, his hands were around her waist like a vise. Well, two can play that game. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on for dear life. She felt him try to launch her, but run into the resistance. He popped up out of the water, a surprised expression on his face. With her hands on his shoulders, she grinned wickedly. "I'm a quick learner."

"I guess so," he murmured, studying her eyes. Instantly the air changed from playful to hungry. She watched his eyes drop to her mouth taking a moment, then return to her eyes. He seemed to be asking permission. She blinked once slowly, and tilted her chin in invitation. He moved quickly, his mouth crashing on hers, their lips instantly forming to each other, as if they'd been missing the other half. His kiss was urgent and needy, and consumed her entirely. They were no longer in the middle of an ocean with people on the beach, but in their own private bubble. Her hands slid up his neck and into his hair, fisting and pushing him against her. She would have never been able to write this, it was better. Desire shot through her, down her torso and settled between her legs in a ball of needy heat. She rocked her hips against him boldly, and he responded by pulling her tighter against him, if it was possible, and grinding his hips against her. The friction felt amazing, and she needed more.

"This is the last tournament, banquet hall in an hour!"

They broke apart as if shocked, staring at each other in surprise.

"Whoa," Phillipa gasped, touching her swollen lips. Rob nodded, his eyes wide.

"We should..." he began.

"Get ready for tonight," she finished slowly. He nodded again, so they slowly made their way to the shore. As they cleaned up their towels, he turned to her, six inches apart.

"Can I sit with you again?" he asked her quietly, searching her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed. He caressed her left cheek gently before turning and going to his room. As soon as he was out of sight, she sank down to the sand. Her legs wouldn't support her at the moment. She closed her eyes and committed his feeling to memory, to call upon when she needed it. Yes, it was better than she'd imagined it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Only the second chapter, and already this earns the story's rating. Be warned.

* * *

Giving herself the final once over in her suite mirror, she took in her purple dress- strapless sequinned tube top, and matching purple fabric flairing down to a couple inches above her knees. Purple sandals, ribbon tieing up to the middle of her calves. She left her hair down after her second shower of the day, and let it air dry in soft waves. A little brown eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara for the night, and a dark rosey pink lipstick on her lips. Taking a deep breath, she was ready to stand up on that podium and tell her story to people who probably could care less. Except for maybe Rob. She smiled at her reflection. She needed to get him alone tonight, or she'd be taking care of herself. Spritzing herself with perfume, she double checked her teeth, and knew it was time. Picking up her clutch, she made her way back to the banquet hall, attaching her nametag sticker back to her dress, this time at the bottom hem. She wondered if Rob would be there first. Fortunately she didn't have to wonder long. He _was_ waiting for her. Kelly glared at her from just inside the door, while Rob's face lit up as soon as she turned the corner.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted her, reaching for her hands as she got closer. As soon as she was within reach, he took her hands in his, pulling her against him. He kissed her softly, his lips brushing hers once, then again. The same fire burned her lips as she looked up at him through her lashes. "You're breathtaking."

"Thank you," she nearly whispered. "You look irresistable yourself." And he did. He was in black dress pants, and a gray polo, matching his eyes, and his hair was combed on the sides and back, but messy on top.

"Thanks. Your friend Marissa is waiting for us." He let go of her hands as they entered the room, and he walked a step behind her, his hand in the small of her back, but not touching. She looked around for Marissa, but only noticed everyone staring. She was on autopilot for the rest of the walk to the table, thankful he was there to guide her.

Kelly appeared on stage again, tapping the mic, calling for attention. "Everyone is here now, so we've decided it best to eat first, then from the names who have checked in this morning, we'll draw them from a bowl. The person called can come up and give highlights of their life for the past ten years. Let's try to keep it under two minutes. Thank you." She stepped down, and the bell was chimed again.

Phillipa glanced at Marissa and Aaron, gazing into each other's eyes. She didn't know if they were aware enough or not to eat.

Rob offered his hand, so she fit hers into his, and he lifted her from her seat, and led her to the buffet.

"It's so funny to me- it's been six hours, and I feel like my life has changed," Rob whispered to her as they stepped into the same place they'd re-met for the first time this morning.

"I know," she agreed. "For the better," she said with a smile.

"Definitely." They served themselves, Rob never more than a step behind her, even returning to their table. The servers circulated, taking beverage orders. Marissa took a break from her conversation with Aaron to ask where they had been all afternoon, because it wasn't at the volley ball tournaments. Rob said they'd spent the afternoon at the beach. Marissa narrowed her eyes at Phillipa, but didn't say anything. Phillipa tried to keep the conversation off of them by asking how the tournaments went. That seemed to hold them for a while, until their teams were both eliminated. Phillipa had enough time to consume a couple drinks, and was on her third when the ten minute warning was given. Nervously, she turned to Rob.

"You're an actor, how do you stand up in front of everyone?" she pleaded. "Nobody liked me then-"

"Fe," he stopped her by placing his hands on both sides of her face. "Pretend no one is listening to you, and they're all in their underwear," he said gently. "But I'm pretty sure they will be, especially the guys, because you're so beautiful. But know that when you're up there, I know you're beautiful inside and out. The other guys just wanna get in your pants," he said with a smile.

A wicked grin appeared on her face. "Do _you_ want to get in my pants?"

"Desperately," he breathed. "Left myself open for that one, didn't I?" And there it was, the crooked smile that melted her heart for the first time all those years ago.

"A little," she admitted with a smug smile. "And plan on that later, if you want."

"Time and place, baby."

"1305, as soon as this BS is done," she told him. He nodded with a smile and reached down to adjust himself. Only she could see, and it made her hot.

"Don't!" he nearly hissed.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Lick your lips like that. I'm hard as a rock now."

"We could sneak away to the bathroom to take care of that," she suggested.

"Fe, please," he begged. "Torture me later."

"Will do." She sat back, without knowing she'd been leaning towards him. She glanced around the table, and caught Marissa staring at them curiously.

"Everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

"You sounded like you were fighting."

"Oh." She couldn't help but laught a little. If only she knew the truth. "No, no fighting," she said with a reassuring smile. Marissa nodded, then turned her attention back to the stage. Someone was up there. Shit! When had that started? She vaguely remembered the man on stage, he'd been in her physics class. He mentioned his rise through the Cincinatti police department, and how he was up for Mayor next election. Everyone clapped politely as he decended the stage, and the next one was called. She was a professor at the University of Oregon. Another name, and she was a scientist for NASA in Houston. As the names passed and professions announced, Phillipa became more and more nervous. She felt almost degraded, like a stray pony in a stable of purebreeds. Then Rob was called. She squeezed his hand, more for her sake than his- she knew he didn't need it- but he squeezed her hand back with a reassuring smile, and made his way up to the stage. She had to admit, even though she'd heard the story earlier, she was still fascinated by him. He was so calm as he told the group about moving from London sophomore year, his accent making him instantly popular with the girls. She had to grin at that one, and she knew he'd seen. He mentioned his brief modeling career, and how he almost gave the business up, until he took up acting and got a couple breaks. He listed off the movies he'd been in, and the list was long. Phillipa would have to have him write them down so she could watch them later. Everyone gasped and murmured when he listed certain movies, impressed or recognizing. With the loudest applause yet, he left the stage and returned to his seat next to Phillipa.

"You're amazing," she whispered to him. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. A doctor, vet, Navy officer. Then it was her turn. Her stomach knotted nervously, then summersaulted, catapulting to her throat.

"You'll do great. You've done book tours, right?" She nodded. "Pretend like you're in front of them. You'll do great," he told her. He squeezed her hand this time, and she returned it before reluctantly letting go. She made her way slowly to the stage and up the steps, then the five to the podium. Everyone was watching her. Someone whistled. She smiled, and glanced in the direction it'd come from while a couple other guys cheered.

"Thank you," she said quetly into the microphone. "Well, in high school, you all knew me as Phil. Today, you might know me better as Fiona Martin." There was a collective gasp from the women in the crowd. "And by those gasps, it makes me think you recognize that name," she said with a smile. "My friends call me Fe, and my last name is Martin. I assumed that pen name when I began writing novels."

"I love your work Fiona!" Someone called out.

"Thank you," she smiled. "It started as a hobby, and grew into what it is today. Even though I have a degree in English, I've had twelve novels on the New York Times bestsellers list, and am working on publishing my 32nd novel." She glanced quickly at Rob, who's jaw was on the floor. She gained conifdence. "I've been interviewed by Barbara Walters and Oprah Winfry, and been celebrity guests on shows like Jay Leno and David Letterman, and one of my personal friends, Ellen Degeneres. And yes, she is as funny in every day life as she is on her show or doing stand up." The crowd was silent, all in surprise and awe. "Anyway, I reside in L.A., and I love the Bahamas. Thank you Kelly and Keith for hosting it here!" She left the stage as quickly as she could without falling, and tried to run to her table, but she kept getting stopped. Mostly women who'd read her books, or guys asking questions about the celebrities she knew. She could now add Rob to her list. The thougt of him made her more eager to get back to him. She kindly shielded the flying questions, finally getting back to her seat.

"I think you trumped everyone," Rob whispered, then nibbled on her ear. Shivers ran down her spine, goosebumps raced across her skin.

"I wish we could leave now," she told him, but knew she was stuck. As the next few went, and the one after, the high of her speech was raging. She felt bold and empowered. Daringly, she placed her hand on his thigh under the table. She heard him intake a sharp breath. Slowly, she moved it upwards, and he never deterred her. She moved again, her hand resting on the bulge straining against his pants. She could feel him throbbing, and she wanted so badly to escape. Her inner thighs were wet with need as she stroked him. When the next polite clapping came, Rob pulled her chair closer to him, and under the table, so the tablecloth was at her waist. Her excitement jumped up a notch. She felt his hand on her knee, then slide not as slow as hers had, up to the juncture of her thighs. He leaned in, his breath hot on her ear.

"You're so naughty," his said, then bit her ear. "No panties and already wet. You torture me," he moaned into her ear. Her breath hitched, and she made a fist with her free hand, her nails biting into her palm as he slid two fingers into her. She parted her legs and tilted her hips towards his hand, eager for more. "Don't make a sound, or I'll stop," he told her. His fingers slid in and out, this thumb playing with her sensitive nerves as they watched the next speaker, and the next. He added a third finger, and she was sure her palm was bleeding in her effort to not cry out. His thumb moved faster, driving her quickly towards her first orgasm. When she began to tighten around him, he stopped his thumb, but continued moving his fingers. He moved his fingers in a beckoning motion, then his thumb moved again, and she exploded. Her eyes welled up and she bit her tongue against her scream, only a whimper escaping. "Good job Fe," he whispered. "I'm impressed." She could only nod, desperate for a breath. She felt a napkin between her legs, cleaning her. She was too spent to move. She could only look at him, wide eyed. He had the smuggest smile on his face, his eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes widened even more when he brought the damp napkin up to his nose and inhaled. To anyone else, it would look as if he was wiping his nose. He opened his eyes and stared into hers, his eyes dark as storm clouds. "That was just a taste. I can't wait go get you back to the suite and blow your mind."

She couldn't focus on what anyone else was saying. His words circled her mind. She tried to wrack her scattered brain for her hottest most taboo desires to ask of him. She never in her wildest dreams ever thought she would be in this position, with the object of her inspiration at her beck and call, to please her as she wished. Now she just had to think of a way.

It seemed like forever until the event was over. Rob took her hand and nearly dragged her from the room, heading for hers. She slipped the key into the reader, and the second it flashed, Rob had the door open. Pulling her inside, he let the door close and lock behind them.

"Since you're the princess of erotica, what's the one scene you'd like to start with?" he asked, his breathing labored. "Not that it'll be limited to one, but one for now."

Her eyes grew wide, excited at his expectations for more. "I want it rough. Wrestling, overpowering, dominating." She watched the corner of his mouth pull up.

"You got it." He leaned towards her, and slowly stalked forward. She took a step sideways, putting the table in between them. His eyes were feral and hungry, his brow drawn in concentration. Phillipa faked to the left, and he followed. To the right, he was there. The first thrill ran down her spine. He let out an almost growl, and Phillipa jerked back in surprise. He took the opportunity to take the shortest route to her, coming at her on her left. She darted out from behind the table and into the bedroom, putting the bed between them. He followed her slowly, copying her ever move. He actually made her jump when he suddenly leaped onto the bed towards her. She dashed back to the living area, the table between them, her breathing heavy. He wasn't there. She stood still, listening. Looking around the room, there was no where he could hide. He had to be in the bedroom still. Giving the door a wide berth, trying to see inside as much as possible, she slowly crept towards the door. Crouching, she peeked around the doorframe, thinking he was pressed up against the wall. Not there. She took a careful step into the bedroom, still no sign. She listened carefully, hearing only silence. Another step into the room.

She shrieked in surprise as he came out from around the corner by the bathroom and lunged at her, grabbing her by her waist and tackling her to the floor, but careful not to get her too hurt. She pushed against him, trying to wiggle away. She got loose and scrambled away, but he caught her foot and pulled her back under him. Wrestling, he flipped her onto her back, her working against him the entire time. Every time he would circle her wrist with his hand, she would twist and free herself. He finally got her lower half pinned beneath his, his left forearm pinning her right arm to the floor, and then was able to get both her hands above her head, held together by his hands, his body weight pinning her body. She tried bucking him off, but her strength was waining. When he knew he had a firm grasp of her hands, he brought the other down and yanked her dress down. Being elastic, it gave easily, baring her to him. He sat on his knees, pinning her waist between them. He knew she wasn't wearing any panties, but just her strapless bra was between them. He could feel the heat from the juncture of her thighs through his pants. He slid one hand quickly down her arm and to her bra, and turned her slightly to have access to the clasp in the back. She could feel his erection pressing against her. At least he was enjoying it. When he flung her bra to the side, he sat back and stared. She took the opportunity to wriggle free and run back to the living room, in only her purple sandals. She was sure her hair was a wild mess from being rubbed against the carpet, but she didn't care. He stalked towards her again.

"You will stay this time," he growled, lunging again for her, tackling her on the couch. He pinned her again, her waist between his knees, his hands on hers above her head. He leaned his head down to kiss her, and she turned her head sharply to the side, panting. He couldn't resist, so he slowly licked her jawline, swirling his tongue at the sensitive spot below her earlobe, then down her neck. He tried kissing her mouth again, and she did the same, just the opposite side. Using the arms of the couch, he spread his hand open wide and pushed her fists against it. With his other hand, he caressed the side of her face exposed to him, then grabbed her chin securely between his fingers, forcing her to look at him. He kissed her roughly, and a wicked smile appeared when he'd gotten his kiss, even though she didn't kiss him back. She watched his eyes roam over her, to her heaving chest. His hand holding her chin released her, and slid down her neck and over her breasts, rolling each nipple between his fingers. "You will stay this time, or I'll tie you up," he warned. She bucked as hard as she could, but couldn't get him off. He was too heavy. "You want that? To be tied up? Does that make you hot?" He taunted, then brought his free hand behind him to touch her beneath him. "You are awfully wet, love," he told her, debating. After a moment, he jumped off of her, but didn't release her hands. "Now, to the bed." She stared at him defiantly. "Okay." He bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, her ass right next to his face. She felt something soft trail over her ass cheek. "Smells good," he said to the room before throwing her down on the bed. As she bounced, he stripped of his shirt in a second, then grabbed her wrists again, and tied them to the bed with his shirt. She tugged, testing. They were bound. A flash of heat swept through her.

"I'm going to make you beg for my cock." He started at her right ankle, kissing and nibbling his way up her leg. His tongue ran flat across the back of her knee, tickling her slightly, so she reflexively jerked away. He continued up her leg, until he was so close to where she wanted him, he could feel her heat on his cheek. Her hips bucked, but he just smiled against her thigh, then moved back down to the edge of the bed and began his journey up her other leg. Again when he came close to her, he did not touch her. He kissed her hip bones, and her stomach, and it too jumped as he tickled it. His mouth continued up her torso, and to the valley between her breasts. Up to her collarbone, then one ear and the other, and back down. He ran the tip of his tongue along the under side of her breast, then the other. He traced circles around her nipples, coming so close but then backing away. He lifted her right hand and sucked on each of her fingers, rolling his tongue around her fingertips. She bit her tongue to hold back a moan. He nipped and toyed with each of her fingers, then trailed his mouth back down her body. He bent down and lifted her legs up to rest them on his shoulders at her knees. His tongue flattened against her ass cheek, then ran along the crease where her legs met her body. A light sheen of sweat was now covering her, from the energy it was taking to not cry out his name. He continued his ministrations, never touching where she needed him most. He climbed on top of her, pressing his weight on her, lining himself up with her, and kissed her deeply. She didn't fight him now, but kissed him back. He pulled away and chuckled. He knew she was close to caving. He made his way down again, but veered to her left breast, kissing and nibbling the tender flesh around her nipple. It was hard as a rock, begging, even though she wouldn't. He rubbed against her, letting her know what she could be having. When she didn't budge, he continued down, laying down open mouthed kisses until his mouth was where her pubic hair would be, if she'd had any, but she was smooth as silk. He let his tongue slip into the beginning of her center crease, trying everything he knew to get her to say the words. His tongue continued, caressing the outer lips, nipping gently, pulling with his teeth. He played around her opening, farther and farther down, then back up. She was trembling. He knew it wouldn't be long now, and his need to hear the words was greater than giving in to her and giving her what she wanted.

"Beg," he whispered against her. She gasped. "I want you to beg for my mouth on you. Beg for me to be everywhere. Beg for me to take you under," he said, his lips moving against her.

"Okay!" she finally caved. "Okay," she whimpered. "I want your mouth on me," she said, her voice thick with need.

"You want or need?" he clarified, still holding his position.

"Need, oh god I need," she panted. "Please, Rob, take me. Make me scream your name so the whole island can hear!" He didn't need any more encouragement. He dived in, his tongue sliding into her, twisting and sucking while his teeth nipped gently. She was so swollen it wasn't hard to find what he wanted. Taking her clit carefully between his teeth, his tongue flicked over it quickly until she exploded. He licked her clean, then let his fingers work her while his mouth moved up to taste his second goal. He took as much of her right breast into his mouth as he could, sucking hard, wanting to leave a mark. He did the same with her other breast, his fingers plunging in and out of her. She moaned, tossing her head from side to side. "Please," she begged. "I need you inside me," she breathed. She felt him pause, and heard his pants being dropped to the floor. She looked down at him to find him completely naked. He was beautiful. He pressed his weight against her, and pressed his hips against hers, letting her know he was ready.

"Say it one more time," he asked, the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Rob, I need you inside me," she begged. Her body arched against him as he slid into her quickly, his hands roaming her body while his hips drove his cock deep inside her, then out and in at a rapid fire pace. It didn't take long until she was screaming his name as she fell over the ridge a second time. He continued through her orgasm, never slowing. His hair was starting to hang, damp with his effort. She was compliant beneath him, a smile of satisfaction on her face. She wrapped her legs around his waist, egging him on. "I'm on the shot, it's okay, come in me," she told him softly. "Join me on the other side." She lifted her head and kissed his chin, the only part she could reach. He gave her what she asked for as their lips met, and his speed picked up, frantic. With a final thrust, his back arched, his teeth clenched and his eyes squeezed shut as he ground out her name. She felt him pulsing inside her as he rode his orgasm, their pelvis' flush against each other. He finally collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath.

"Oh god Fe, that was by far the most intense orgasm I've ever had in my entire life." She smiled and played with his hair as his face rested on her breasts.

"We are amazing together," she agreed. They laid there for a while, no one keeping track of time. The sun was just starting to set over the water outside her window. She couldn't think of a place she'd rather be.

After a while, he shifted, to lay next to her. "What's on their crazy schedule for tomorrow?" he asked, untying her hands.

"Oh, I don't know, something lame, I'm sure. Maybe Kelly, Anna and Megan are going to hold a fashion show so they can show themselves off."

He laughed quietly. "It's a possibility. Or maybe Keith will have a weight lifting contest."

"More like a bronzing contest," Phillipa snorted. "The one that looks closest to a carrot wins," she giggled.

"Well, now I'm curious." He sat up, then rolled off the bed. She watched him as he went to the living area to the table and picked up the brochure. He strolled back into the room as he opened it and read. Phillipa wouldn't have heard if a bomb had gone off. She was staring at Rob, in all his naked glory, standing at the foot of her bed casual, as if they'd seen each other naked hundreds of times before. Maybe because he was an actor and had scenes? But what did she know, she hadn't seen any of his stuff, but the way he was so carefree about it surprised her. Her eyes, not wasting a second, drank him in. She noticed him twitch.

"Like what you see, Fe?"

She couldn't even pretend to tear her eyes away from his body.

"Yes," her voice almost whiny.

"So tomorrow after breakfast is an adult scavenger hunt." He looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh-hu," she nodded, still staring at him.

"And then it's free time. What do you think?"

"I'd rather stay in," she sighed, her eyes finally making it up to his face.

He couldn't help but grin. "I don't know- this scavenger hunt sounds kind of fun..."

Her face fell slightly. "I suppose," she sighed. Then it dawned on her. She sat up slowly as he began reading the blurb about the hunt in the brochure, and crawled silently towards him. With a wicked smile, she licked his semi-hard cock from head to base.

He stopped reading, and looked down at her.

"You little slut," he said with an evil smile. She looked up at him through her lashes. She couldn't waste the oppertunity. She threw herself into the task of sucking him off, moaning and talking dirty while he stood and watched, holding her hair away from her face, or just in case he wanted to tug on it, which he did occasionally. It only encouraged her, turning her on more. She took him down her throat as he came, his hands so tight in her hair it hurt.

"Fuck," he gasped. "Where the hell did you learn to do that? Never mind, I don't want to know, but I'm glad you did. That was amazing."

Her smile was smug as he collapsed on the bed, the brochure abandonded on the floor after he'd crumpled it accidentally during his impromptu servicing.

She stretched out beside him, then fit her body against his.

"Let's go out tonight. Like, dancing and drinks," he said to the ceiling. "Want to? Because I know if I stay in here with you, by the time we're done, I woldn't be able to move. I'd like to spread it out a little."

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"We can do that."

"We could have drunk sex later."

"Mmmmm, I bet that'll almost be worth leaving the hotel for," she laughed.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman. Not a bad way to go though. Come on. It's almost ten. Let's meet at the piano bar in an hour."

"Okay," she agreed, excitement creeping into her voice.

"Great." He stood up and dressed, which made Phillipa a little sad. "One hour."

"Yes."

He leaned over her and gave her a passionate kiss, then showed himself out. Ugh, she had to shower again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter's the longest yet, and I apologize for the lateness, but it's fresh off the press! I'd had only about a quarter of it done, and finished/edited/posted it today. Hope you like it!

* * *

Phillipa seated herself at the bar. She looked to her left and right, noting she was one of about five others at the bar, and about thirty in the rest of the place. She was looking forward to the piano bar after a long day of making nice, needing to unwind with music and a few drinks. Or maybe more than a few drinks. She ordered a blended martini, and as soon as she was served, she turned and rested her back against the bar, facing the piano, and waited for her new friend, and the most possible reason of keeping her sanity while on the island.

She took in the scene- with the bar behind her, the rest of the room was open to the beach not fifty yards away. To her right was a small stage made of what appeared to be bamboo with a black baby grand piano sitting proudly, joined with a matching bench and a microphone. In front of the stage was an open floor for dancing, but it was sand. To her slight left was a wooden floor patio- chairs and tables with cream tablecloths were spread around, with bowls of floating candles and roses as centerpieces, all under a palm leaf canopy with tiki lamps. The black shadows of the surrounding palm trees faded further into the darkness.

Her roaming eyes landed on a couple she didn't recognize swaying together on the dance floor barefoot, without music. She wondered how romantic it was to be so lost in your own world that you didn't need music to enjoy a dance on the beach. Sighing wistfully, her eyes caught a movement of white to her left. Casting a glance but not turning her head, she recognized the new person. She slowly slid off the stool, her drink in her left hand, and sauntered over, taking him in. How did he always manage to look like he just stepped off the cover of GQ? He was wearing a sheer white long sleeve button down shirt, the top three buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to mid- forearm. Khaki cargo shorts and leather sandals completed his outfit, but it was his hair that caught her attention finally. It was parted on the left side of his face, and combed into submission to lay down flat. She paused, three steps away from him. He smiled and closed the distance between them, taking her into his arms. He pulled her close and kissed both her cheeks, first right then left.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She was reminded of her pink halter top dress with a tulip skirt and pink wedge sandals she was wearing. Her hair was swept into a bun at the right base of her neck, stray wisps of her hair escaping.

"Thank you," she whispered, mesmerized by his eyes. "You look- amazing."

He smile at her, blushing slightly and lowering his eyes. "I see you have a drink. Mind if I get one to catch up?"

She shook her head and led him lead her back to the bar. He ordered what she had, and drank enough to match the level in her glass. Sitting at the bar again, their fingers still intertwined, they watched the couple still swaying gently. Rob turned to the bartender.

"When does the entertainment arrive?" he asked.

The bartender looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes," his accent was thick.

"Do you mind if I played for a bit?"

"No, go ahead."

Rob turned to Phillipa. "Come with me?"

She didn't know what he was about to do, but she only nodded and let herself be led. He motioned for her to sit on the piano bench and slide over. Sitting next to her, he lifted the lid of the piano and placed his hands on the keys, and began to play a song she didn't recognize. It was a slow song, one that matched the pace of the swaying couple on the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could play!" she whisper-shouted.

He chuckled softly. "I can do a lot of things," he said quietly.

"A man of many talents." She rested her head on his shoulder and listened as he played, more couples moving to the dance area. "Any other instruments?" she asked.

"Guitar."

"Impressive." She watched his fingers move gracefully over the black and white keys, and instantly knew where his magical fingers came from. She blushed just thinking about it. When his song ended, he began a new one, another softer song, not wanting to change the mood. She glanced up around the bar, and actually saw a couple people she recognized from her class dancing together. Gazing out farther, at the edge of the bar on the outside of the farthest table, she saw Kelly. Trying not to stare, she tried to tell why Kelly looked so awkward. Then it dawned on her. Kelly was seething. Her shoulders were rising up and down with her rapid breathing, and the expression on her face could kill. But the mystery was why she was so angry, and who it was directed towards. She stood there a moment longer, then disappeared into the shadows. Brushing it off, she returned her head to Rob's shoulder and listened to him play, sipping her drink. This was almost as wonderful as their sex. Almost. But then like magic, Rob's piano time was up when the actual entertainment arrived, and they were booted from their bench with a round of applause from the crowd.

Back at the bar, Rob downed his drink, and they ordered shots. After two each, they ordered another margarita.

"I saw Kelly," Phillipa confessed, surprised she'd even mentioned it.

"Oh yeah?"

"She looked super pissed. I don't know why."

"Hmm. Her hair was probably messed up."

She laughed. "True." They finished their drinks, then he took her to the dance floor. "I bet you're Fred Astair too," she told him with a smile.

He just shrugged as he pulled her close against him and began to sway with her, much like the original couple had been, but now there were many people dancing. When the slow song ended and the next began, a bit more uptempo, he let her go to twirl her around. Returning to him with a smile on her face, she teased, "I'll call you Fred for a while." He grinned down at her and began to lead her through the crowd, towards the bar. They had another couple shots and danced some more, repeating the pattern until it was last call at the bar, and they were both slurring, stumbling more often over their feet, and everything was hilarious. He'd been singing along with the songs he knew, and soon she was drunk enough to sing along. She was only a little disappointed when the bar began closing and people started to leave, and as the last song wound down, the last slow song of the evening, they held each other close, their hands starting to roam. When the song was finished, she wasn't so disappointed the bar was closed, being preoccupied with the next event. They dashed across the beach hand in hand under the moonlight, laughing, and splashing in the shallow water, her shoes slung over her shoulder. She couldn't think of anything more romantic. She stopped and dropped her shoes, yanking Rob back. She pulled him against her and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Just as things were progressing to the next level, Rob broke away and grabbed her shoes, and continued on to her room before she could stop him again.

Once the door shut behind them , their moves were frantic. Shedding of clothes, the meeting of bodies landing tangled on the bed. The first orgasms came quick, and they collapsed on top of each other, gasping for breath. Still intertwined, the second round was inevitable, but was slow and affectionate. Tender kisses and caresses, murmured words. Their second and third orgasms were slow building, smoldering, then flashing white hot before giving in to their alcoholic stupor.

* * *

Phillipa was awakened the next morning, to sweat beading on her forehead. Her head was killing her, and she didn't dare open her eyes, fearing the painful sun which was streaming through her window. Turning her face away from the window she opened her eyes slowly, and found the reason for her rise in temperature change. Rob was twisted around her like a pretzel, holding her like a vise. He was snoring softly, his lips parted, his breath heating her hair just above her ear. Ignoring her headache, she studied him. His strong jawline scruffy with day old stubble, his full lips, smooth throat. Unable to resist, she snuggled closer to him and tried to memorize the feel of him, his arms wrapped around her tightly- one at her waist, the other around her shoulders. His legs twisted with hers, fuzzy against smooth. But the second she moved, his eyes snapped open, and a slow grin appeared on his face.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning." She continued closer to him, tucking her head under his chin. He obliged, holding her tight. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"Okay, considering how much we drank last night," he said.

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"How about you?"

"Killer headache, but nothing a few Tylenol can't kick." She felt him nod on top of her head. She draped her arm over his waist.

He waited a moment, then asked, "What do you think about that scavenger hunt today?"

He sounded hopeful, she hadn't missed that. But she kind of just wanted to spend the day with him here, like this. Her hesitance must have encouraged him to continue.

"Or are you wanting to stay in?" When she still didn't respond right away, he rushed on. "You can tell me."

"I kind of wanted to stay in," she sighed, pulling him closer.

He laughed softly. "Fe, I know what you mean. Who knows what's after this, right?" She nodded against his chest. "But if we're both enjoying this, who's to say we have to go when the reunion is over? Why couldn't we do this on our own time? If that's what you're thinking-" she nodded against him again. "Well, if we can do this on our own time, I think it might be kind of fun to enjoy the reunion while it's happening. What do you say?"

She analyzed his words quickly. He was talking about either staying longer, or getting together after this, even though there were if's thrown in there. Her heart skipped a beat. If he was throwing those options out, she would do what he wanted, and join this silly treasure hunt, as much as it didn't appeal to her. She'd much prefer to be here or on the beach, or in the spa. With a sigh, she broke away from him, much easier than she would have liked. Sitting up, she winced at the pounding in her head, then turned slightly to look at him. He had a grin on his beautiful face. "Why the treasure hunt, and not volley ball?" she asked.

"I'm not sporty. Besides, I think it appeals to my inner primitive man- the hunt, the treasure," he smled wickedly, sitting up. "But, we have half an hour to be there. I have to run back to my room and change. Can I meet you back here in twenty five?" He stood up, and moved towards his clothes scattered on the floor.

"Sure," she said, still sitting in bed.

"Great." He threw his shorts on, then scooped up his shirt and underwear, and leaned in to kiss her on her forehead. "You're beautiful," he told her before he disappeared.

With another sigh, she slowly made her way to the bathroom, and first dug out her Tylenol. Downing three with a glass of water, she turned on the shower. Brushing her teeth while the water heated, she jumped in and bathed quickly, silently thanking her spa at home for their expert waxing job. Shutting off the water, she towel dried, then her hair. She went to the sink and spritzed herself with body spray, and applied deoderant before securing the towel around her body to apply mascara and lip gloss. There was a loud knock at the door, scaring her into dropping her gloss into the sink. With a curse she fished it out and set it on the counter before getting the door. Of course he was ready, standing in all his perfect twenty minute shower glory. She opened the door, and immediately spun on her heel to her suitcase. She felt him follow slowly behind her.

"You're early," she called over her shoulder from around the corner.

"Yep," was all he said, finally sitting on the edge of her unmade bed, watching her back. Debating what to do, she figured he'd already seen everything, and dropped her towel as she bent over to dig through her suitcase to find the day's outfit.

"Jesus Fe," he groaned behind her. She only snickered, locating the bottom half of her bikini, then her jean cut off shorts, then the top half of her bikini. Her back still towards him, she slipped her bathing suit on, then her shorts. She stepped into white wedge sandals next to her bag, and bent to tie them, giving him a show. She had the first secured, then felt his wide hands holding her tightly on her hips. Freezing, she waited for his next move. He ground himself against her, his hardness obvious. "I could just slide these to the side," he murmured, caressing the inside seam of her jeans. She quickly finished her second sandal, and straightened. She turned in his hands.

"We have to go," she told him, then took a step away from him, his hands still outstretched. "Unless you're having second thoughts about going out..." she trailed off.

"You don't play fair," he pointed out.

"I'm not playing anything," she said, the corner of her mouth twitching. "You wanted to go out."

"But- you're going out in that?" he motioned to her swimsuit and shorts.

"Why not? I'm perfectly decent."

"Perfectly _in_decent," he mumbled, shoving his hands in his shorts pockets.

"Come on," she grabbed her ID and tucked it in her back pocket, then opened the door. "We're going to be late."

With a nod, he followed her outside. After a couple steps, he caught up and took her arm. They strolled into the meeting room arm in arm. She did not fail to notice all the stares. Keeping her chin up, she found Marissa and Aaron at their table, Kelly up on the podium explaining the game, her gaze trained on them until they were seated. Marissa was ecstatic they'd made it, and quickly told them what they'd missed, about being in teams of four or five, and how they needed to be a team. Phillipa nodded in agreement, and listened to Kelly explain the rest.

"There are lists on the tables by the doors, please take one, and each of the items are written there. We will rejoin here in two hours, and the winner will be chosen by how many items were found on the list, and then by the amount of time taken. Each team will check in with Keith or I upon return, and we'll declare the winner."

Keith stepped up on stage, and took the microphone.

"Two more things to add, there is no splitting up of the team to find more items faster, and some may require picture proof. You are to take a picture with a camera or phone, mark it off the list, and if we need to see it, you must show it. Good luck!" He stepped off the stage.

"The winning team will win a forty dollar credit to any bar on the resort!" Kelly announced.

The crowd cheered, an excited buzz settling over the room. "Please choose your teams and check in with Keith or I with team mate names. We'll start when everyone has their list and has checked in." She exited the stage, and made her way arm in arm with Keith to the back of the room. Groups slowly began to form and drift towards the tables.

"Shall we?" Rob asked their group. They nodded and stood, and joined the lines forming behind Keith and Kelly.

Outside, they stood looking over the list.

"Some of this is rediculous," Marissa said.

"No kidding. There's so much on this list, we'll never have enough time to find everything," Aaron added.

Rob stood up on his toes, scanning the crowd behind him. "Well, I'd say we probably have about five minutes to strategize."

"Maybe we should do all the stuff on the beach first, since it's closest. Like something that floats, something that can be tied, like a swim suit, the three foot sand castle," Phillipa began.

"That's a great idea Fe! There's a lot of stuff we could find there," Marissa said. All in agreement, they waited for the go ahead signal. When it was sound, they quickly made their way to the beach, and down the shore where there were more people.

"Let's do the 'team member completely buried in sand except for the head' because that would take the most time," Aaron suggested.

They dropped to their knees and began digging.

"Who's going to be buried?" Phillipa asked, pushing sand furiously.

"Who's the smallest? I don't want to dig more than I have to." They all agreed, but Marissa fell victim. As soon as the hole was thought to be big enough, she climbed in to be burried. With just her head showing, they took a picture. She jumped out as soon as it was done.

"Look! Sand castles!" Marissa exclaimed as she brushed off sand. They made a dash for the children playing in the damp sand close to the water. The parents eyed them warily the closer they got.

"Shotgun you talk to the parents, Rob, I'll talk to the kids," Phillipa suggested as they slowed. He nodded and veered off towards the parents while Marissa and Aaron looked for another thing on the list close by while she approached the kids. Two little girls, maybe seven-ish.

"Hey girls, that's a beautiful castle you've built there," she told the girls with a smile. Their faces lit up with pride.

"Thank you, it's for the mermaid princess," one girl offered, her shoulder length ringlets bouncing in excitement.

It looked to be maybe a little bigger than three feet.

"It's definitely fit for a princess," she agreed. "Would you mind if I took a picture of your mermaid castle?"

The girls beamed. "Nope!"

"You know what would make it even better?" Phillipa asked happily.

"What?" the girls asked.

"If you two could stand on either side of the castle in the picture, so we know who built the best mermaid castle ever!"

"Okay!" They jumped up and stood next to it, but careful not to step on it. Phillipa took a step back and pulled out her phone, opening the camera application.

"Perfect! You girls are so pretty!"

The girls exchanged smiles from ear to ear as Phillipa snapped the picture. "Great! Thank you so much girls, keep up the great work, the merpeople would be proud to live in a castle like yours!"

"Thank you!" the girls said, and returned back to their castle, chattering excitedly as their group joined each other.

"We found a seagull picking at trash, the sport being played at the beach, and this empty soda can," Marissa chimed in.

"Great! That's five things so far. Anything else we can find on the beach?" Phillipa asked.

"Maybe the sunburn, or a swimming dog..." Rob mused.

"I think I saw an animal print swim suit up a bit further," Aaron said.

"I'm sure we can find a seashell along the way, and I have an extra bottle of sunscreen in my room," Marissa said.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Phillipa said, and they began walking quickly down the beach, looking for the shell and bathing suit along the way. There also happened to be the dog in the water they needed too.

With ten items marked off the list, they moved on to the items around the resort, and into town.

"Town or resort first?" Phillipa asked her teammates.

"I'd think the resort first, since we're almost there, and then on to the city if we have time. What is the time anyway?" Aaron asked.

"We've used a half hour," Rob answered. "I think the things at the resort should be fairly easy."

"We could find a key, something scented, something with a hole, something plastic, something edible..." Phillipa began listing.

"We could go to my room for most of those things," Marissa said with a smile.

"Let's go!" Aaron exclaimed. They made their way quickly to her room, and found an extra room key, a hotel bottle of lotion, an ice bucket, and an orange from the breakfast buffet. "Now we just need something with a hole, something sticky, something hairy, something sharp and something flat-" Aaron began.

"I have a doughnut in my room- which reminds me, we didn't get breakfast and I'm getting hungry with all this food talk- but I have some of that stuff in my room," Phillipa said. They went to her room and found those items and more. The doughnut, hairspray, a brush, safety pin and a eye shadow compact. Eighteen items crossed off, they also found a bottle of champagne in her fridge which classified for the 'something ten years old', a sandal that can be tied, a comb for something with teeth, a bar of resort soap for something that floats, and a towel that was red. Taking a clean garbage bag from the bottom of her trash, they loaded what they could into it. With twenty three items crossed off the list, they headed into town with forty five minutes left.

"Let's go as quick as we can, maybe we can have a quicker time than others," Rob suggested.

They quickly made it into town, and decided to hit the island tourism building first, to see what kind of brochures they could gather. Cave tours, walking tours, bird, island, jeep, scooter and biking tours, all fliers they collected. A map of the island, one of the resort. Thirty two items collected, they ventured out into the town.

"I think Phillipa and Marissa have a better chance at these next two," Rob said. "People respond well to females."

Phillipa raised an eyebrown at him. "Hello Mr. Celebrity," she said.

He grinned. "I still think you two would get more attention- like Marissa, you could ask for a stranger's phone number, and Phillipa, if we got you a shirt, I bet you could get five signatures on it in no time. Let's find a shirt and get started."

They ducked into the nearest shop and got a shirt, with the two workers in the store the first to sign. Phillipa slipped it on as they walked out, preparing for signatures. They ran into a couple sitting on a bench nearby and quickly asked them to sign her shirt for a contest. They had no problem. They found another couple of younger guys, maybe late teens, waiting at a bus stop. One would sign, only if he got to sign across her chest. With a roll of Rob's eyes, they got the last signature while Marissa asked his friend for his number. He gave it out gladly. With a round of thanks, they made their way back to the check in tables, with ten minutes to spare, but a grand total of thirty four out of fifty things collected. They checked in with Keith, and he took their list while they hauled their items to a table.

"You can take that shirt off now," Rob told her quietly, leaning in towards her.

"You don't like it?" she asked, pretending to be offended.

"As good as you make it look, I prefer what's underneath, and I like to struggle with the temptation of not pulling your bikini string," he said with a wicked grin, his eyes gleaming with trouble.

"You wouldn't!"

"Not here, but the second I get you alone-"

"How do you guys think we did?" Aaron asked, turning towards them and inturrupting. "I hope we win 'cause I could sure use a drink after that," he joked. They laughed politely and nodded and made small talk about their morning until Keith and Kelly took the stage a half hour later with the results of the contest.

"We're only going to announce the top five groups, but only the first place wins the bar credit," Keith said with a smile.

"The last group is-" Phillipa's attention was suddenly caught elsewhere. That elsewhere being Rob's fingertips, mindlessly stroking her right thigh. She glanced up at him, and it seemed like he didn't even know he was doing it, his gaze was focused on Kelly reading off the names. After a moment of watching him, she glanced down at his fingers, spreading goosebumps across her body. But they stopped just as suddenly as they began, when she heard her name coming from the speakers. She looked up at Kelly, but she continued to read names. They'd come in third. Second place had just as many as them, but they were ten minutes faster. Oh well, getting drunk again was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Right now, she wanted to eat, then sit in the pool or lay on the beach again. Or get Rob alone. Maybe in that order. She began pondering her move after food, as the crowd applauded for the winning team as they stood and accepted the credit Keith brought to them. The crowd slowly dispursed, and Marissa and Aaron took off after excusing themselves. Phillipa turned to Rob.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, taking her hands into his.

"Food, then either the pool or beach, relax a bit."

"Sounds perfect." They made their way to the main dining room. Even though it was almost noon, they both ate breakfast, when most the people around them were having lunch. They debated between the pool and beach, but Phillipa won with the fact that they'd had enough sand for one day, even though she wasn't the one who was burried.

When they'd finished eating, they made their way to the pool and claimed a couple chairs. Laying out towels, they enjoyed the sun and water, and didn't need conversation. Phillipa was kind of glad for this, since she'd never really had a chance to recover from the alcohol of last night, followed by the headache, which was gone, and then the whirlwind of this morning's events. As she thought back, she was glad that Rob had convinced her to go, and she did have fun, but that was about as active as she wanted to get. She was looking forward to tonight's activity though- a formal dance, kind of like prom recreated, but more sophisticated. At least she hoped. She hadn't even talked to Rob about it.

She looked over at him, beautiful, resting in the sun, his stubble starting to take on a life of it's own.

"Rob," she said softly, not sure if he was sleeping or not.

"Yeah?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"Tonight is the pseudo-prom, and I was wondering if you'd be my date."

A grin slowly spread over his lips. "You're asking me to prom?" He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. "Isn't it usually the guy who asks the girl?"

"You don't wanna go with me then?" She turned her face away from him and back up to the sun.

"Fe, I'd love to go with you, you just beat me to the punch. I was going to get flowers and-"

"You can still get the flowers," she said with a smile. "I was just thinking about it and figured why wait?"

"Alright," he agreed.

After a bit more in the sun, they slid into the pool to cool off, and a soda at the bar. Then Rob escorted Phillipa back to her room, carrying the items she'd contributed to the scavenger hunt, to begin getting ready. She thought he was just dropping her off, but he surprised her when he followed her into her room.

"What-"

"Something I've been wanting to do all day," he said, shushing her. He turned her around and pulled gently on the strings to her bikini top, letting it fall to the floor. He reached around her to cup her breasts, and rested his chin on her left shoulder. He sighed, content for a moment as his thumbs brushed her now awake nipples.

"Rob," she said slowly.

"Hmmm?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to save this part for after the dance- I never got laid after prom like the traditions."

He laughed, then kissed the curve of her neck. "Okay, for you I'll wait." He gave her breasts one final appreciative squeeze, then held her arms to turn her to face him. His eyes roamed down and back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, raising up on her toes. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"You're welcome. I'll be back in three hours," he told her.

She couldn't help but smile. "Great. I should be ready this time."

With a final kiss she let him go, and began to get excited about this evening. Dances and parties were more up her alley than volleyball and scavenger hunts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay, another writer's block. I'm past it, and hope to finish the story soon. To make up for it, I'm posting two chapters this weekend. Hope you like it, and thanks for sticking with me, your follows remind me it has to get done! Anyway, hope you like.

* * *

After showering, lotioning, and slipping into a tight little red dress- short in length with a criss-cross front and lots of cleavage, she applied her makeup. Natural glossy lips and just a hint of brown shadow with soft eyeliner and lengthening mascara. She curled her hair, parted it on the right, and cliped back the thicker part with a diamond studded barrett. She pulled a matching bracelet out of her jewlery compartment in her bag, and touched up her nails done in a traditional French manicure. Spritzing herself with perfume, she went to her shoe bag and found her nude stilletto sandals. She was sitting on her bed tying her last shoe when there was a knock on the door. A knowing smile spread on her face, and as she crossed the suite to the door, she gave herself a final once-over while passing a mirror.

Opening it slowly, she stuck her head around the door, not revealing anymore of herself. She wanted to see him first. He stood in the doorway, the sun setting in purples, pinks and oranges behind him, and he looked other-worldly. His hair was messy, but his chin was clean-shaven, and he wore a light gray suit, with a dark gray button-down shirt and black skinny tie with black shoes. She was not shy in letting her eyes roam over him, taking every inch of him in. She wiped the corner of her mouth to make sure there wasn't any drool. God he looked amazing. She was suddenly reconsidering waiting until afterwards to jump him.

"Hi, Fe," he said, his lips in that crooked smile. "I brought you this." He brought his hands from behind his back, holding a small white box out to her. She glanced down before taking it from him, but her eyes returned to him. "Can I come in?" he asked, a full smile on his face.

"Ah, no, I don't think so," she said slowly. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, if we go in, we're not coming out," she explained.

He laughed. "Fe, please, can I see you? It's not fair," he pointed out.

Shit. She'd forgotten she was behind the door still. "Oops, sorry. One second." She flicked off the light in the bathroom and turned the light in the living area on, then returned to the door and opened it, stepping out into the sunset. While the door shut, Rob placed a hand on her shoulder gently, stopping her from taking another step while he took his turn to look over her.

"You're absolutely stunning, Fe. I can't believe I get to take you to prom," he murmured with a smile. He slid his hand down her arm to take her hand, but bumped into the box he'd given her. He lifted her hand to open the box and take out the corsage and gently slide it over her wrist without the bracelet. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Lowering her hand, he looped his arm through hers and escorted her to the hall.

"So do you think they've done the ballroom up all cheesy?" Phillipa asked, as they strolled under the rising moon.

"Probably, maybe even hired some crappy d.j. too," Rob said with a grin.

"Kelly and Keith sure know how to go over the top." She waited a beat as he nodded in agreement. "Did you go to prom?"

"I did, but I took my sister," he confessed with a shy grin. "I was still too new to ask any of the girls from school, and my parents didn't want us to miss the experience. Did you go? I don't remember seeing you there, I hoped I would have at least said hi."

"It was one of those cruel joke slash prank things. A guy from my history class asked me- it was Ryan McClelland, actually, but he never came to pick me up. Stood me up completely. And of course I was too shy and hurt to confront him, so I never really knew why."

"Ryan's here. Why don't you ask him now?" He pulled her closer, trying to comfort.

"Oh, I don't care, I'm over it. And I really don't care enough to hear his excuse, honestly. It'll probably be some lie."

"I bet he's kicking himself in the ass now, he was one of the gawkers when you were making your catch-up speech."

"Ha! He can suck it."

Rob laughed, unlinking their arms and wrapping his around her waist. "You're great, Fe."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." She nudged him with her elbow.

He pulled her against him and kissed her hair. "Ready for this?"

"Yes," she said, exhailing.

Rob opened the door, revealing the brightly lit lobby, the folding tables guarding the door. And like the very first time, Kelly and Keith manned their stations, but dressed for a prom. Kelly was wearing a blue sequin halter top dress with a neckline that plunged down her body below the table and a smug smile on her red lips, and Keith was in a traditional black and white suit. Phillipa didn't fail to notice Kelly's jaw drop when she and Rob walked in together, arms around each other. She also caught Keith's eyes rake over her.

"Phillipa, so glad you could make it this time," Kelly purred, the venom in her tone obvious.

Phillipa raised an eyebrow slightly. "This time?" she asked smoothly.

"Yes, I was so upset for you when I found out Ryan stood you up, it broke my heart." Kelly's eyes were wide and innocent, but her tone was completly the opposite.

Phillipa narrowed her eyes slightly. "How did you know about that?" Something wasn't right. Phillipa's mind raced. What if Kelly had put Ryan up to it? The way she was talking...

"Didn't you hear that Ryan spread it all over the school how he stood you up? I couldn't believe he actually-" she paused. Phillipa's hands fisted tightly. "Did what I told him to," she said menacingly. "But it's all in the past now and we're all adults, right ladies and gentlemen?" She finished, addressing everyone in the room. "Go on in, enjoy yourselves," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. In fact, her eyes would be shooting daggers if they could, Phillipa was sure of it. Rob tugged her away, noticing she was vibrating.

"Don't let her ruin this too," he whispered in her ear as they entered the ballroom.

"You're right," she sighed. "She's such a saggy cunt of a whorebag!" she exploded.

Rob couldn't help but laugh. Once they were inside, he led her to a corner with a bit of privacy and turned her to face him, cupping her cheeks in his hands. She looked beautiful, eyes wild and face flushed. It reminded him of her in bed. He needed to stop before a situation arose. He focused back on her.

"Fe," he said gently, waiting for her to calm slightly. "You got your answer to why Ryan stood you up. It was a cruel trick. But let's not let them have this prom too. I finally get to go to prom with a non-family member!"

Phillipa had to laught.

Rob smiled, encouraged. "You're right Fe, she is a- what did you call her?"

"Saggy cunt of a whorebag," she said with a half smile.

"Yes. A saggy cunt of a whorebag. She always has been, always will be. And you'll always be a better person than her. She, obviously, is not opposted to stooping to disgusting levels. And that's part of what makes you so attractive Fe, you have a kind heart. So. Come dance with me, female who is not my sister."

She grinned and let him lead her to the bar for a drink, then to the dance floor.

The d.j. wasn't as bad as they thought, playing tracks purely from their high school time frame. After a few dances and a few more drinks, they were having a great time, not caring what anyone else was doing.

Taking a breather during a slow song, their arms wrapped around each other- his around her waist, hers around his neck, she surveyed the room. Most everybody else was dancing, except a few at the bar. And then she noticed Kelly, glaring at them. Phillipa narrowed her eyes, and Kelly did the same. Phillipa was going to have to kick some ass soon if she didn't back off. She was tired of her bullshit. Why couldn't Kelly do as she said and act like adults? Phillipa was torn. She so badly wanted to be the high-road taking adult Rob thought she was, but the other part of her wanted to take off her shoes and brawl. Kelly just kept pushing and pushing. To tide herself over, she did what any woman in her position would do. She flipped Kelly off with a catlike grin. She watched Kelly's eyes widen in surprise, then her entire face scrunched up in fury before turning and storming off. Phillipa laughed silently.

"What's so funny?" Rob asked into her hair, feeling her shake gently.

"Oh, Kelly was fuming at us again, so I did the ladylike thing and flipped her off. It felt really nice."

Rob burst out laughing, causing the people near them to turn and look.

After a moment, he asked, "Then what did she do?"

"She got really angry and stomped off."

"Nice," Rob said appreciatively.

"It was," she sighed, content for the first time since they'd arrived for the dance. She rested her cheek on his chest as the song finished, followed by a faster one. She was truely having the best time when Rob's cell phone went off in his pocket and they had to stop dancing. He fished it out and looked at the display.

"It's my agent," Rob said, his eyebrows drawing together. "I told him not to call me this weekend. Can we?" He motioned towards the door. Phillipa nodded, then began making their way through the crowd.

By the door, Phillipa told Rob she'd be by the bar. Rob nodded. "I'll be right back." He leaned in and kissed her quickly, then dashed out the door to the lobby, calling his agent back.

Phillipa ordered a drink, then sat to watch the crowd, or for Kelly.

On the third ring Garrett answered.

"Rob! I'm sorry for calling, but I just got an amazing offer, and I need an answer from you! It's a film about a yacht heist gone bad and they're stranded on an island. It's an action comedy, and some of the other castmates will make this film an enormous hit. Imagine- you, Scarlett Johansson, Sandra Bullock and Johnny Depp as the main characters. What do you think? How does fourteen million sound?" When Rob didn't answer immediately, he continued. But Rob wasn't listening. His attention was on Kelly stumbling her way down the hall towards him. "It's going to be shot both in L.A., and Hawaii. A month in Hawaii."

Rob heard only Hawaii. "Ah, if I can bring a friend, then yes," he said slowly, watching Kelly nearly fall, but catch herself on the wall and continue on. She was now maybe twenty yards from him.

"A friend?! Does this friend happen to be a female?"

"Yes," he said slowly, watching Kelly bend over at the waist and dry heave.

"Okay, okay, that's later. Are you interested if your friend can come?"

"Yeah, make that deal," Rob said.

"Great! This project will be spectacular! See you in a couple days!"

Rob disconnected the call and slid the phone in his pocket, still watching Kelly.

"Kelly, what's wrong? Do you need me to go get Keith?" he called out, not moving towards her.

"No, leave him," she moaned, bent over, gasping for breath.

"What happened?"

"I ate lunch at a cafe in town and it's not agreeing with me. I think I'm going to be sick," she nearly sobbed. "I'm trying to get to my room to lay down." She dry heaved some more. Rob looked both ways, hoping for anybody else, but no one was there. Running his hands through his hair roughly, he decided.

"Come on, I'll help you. But you need to leave Phillipa alone."

"Yes, yes, anything. Please help me get to my room."

With a frustrated sigh, he went to Kelly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to steady her as they left the lobby. She was going so slow and he knew Phillipa was waiting on him, probably starting to worry by now. Giving in, he warned her, "Don't get sick or I'll drop you on your ass." She nodded as he scooped her up, carrying her bridal style through the doors and down the sidewalk. "Where's your suite?"

"Third cottage on the left," she croaked. He walked quickly, trying to get there as fast as possible. When she started to heave again, he nearly ran the rest of the way.

"Where's your key?" he asked approaching the door. She fished it out from near her left breast and handed it over. He set her down and swiped her key, the door sweeping open to reveal a mess of a room. Propping the door open with his foot, he helped her inside.

"Bathroom, please," she gasped, walking hunched over. He helped her towards the bathroom, and she disappeared inside. He paced the small space in her room by the foot of the bed that didn't have clothes or blankets strewn on the floor, debating to text Phillipa, but then remembered she didn't bring her phone. Running his hands through his hair again, he contemplated running back to the hall to get Keith. She seemed really sick. And as if to punctuate that, the sink went on, and she made the obvious sound of throwing up. Closing his eyes and fighting his own now-churning stomach, he thought maybe he should call the service desk for a medic. She needed someone, but not him, but he didn't want to leave her alone. He paced and pulled his hair.

* * *

Phillipa waited for ten minutes. After fifteen, she began to worry. Chewing her lip, she wondered if she should intrude and see if he was still out in the hall. Nothing was going on in here, and she hadn't seen Kelly the entire time, although she secretly was hoping for a confrontation while Rob was out. But as time passed her anger subsided, and the need to punch something diminished. Worry was replacing the anger quickly, and now twenty minutes he'd been gone. She stood up and went to the hall, slowly sticking her head out of the doors, looking both ways in the hall for him. He was gone. She knew he hadn't come back past her to use the bathroom, and the other rooms in this building should be locked, besides for the main dining room. Maybe he'd gone to get something? Certainly she could think of an excuse as to why she was there if she happened to run into him.

She quickly walked to the dining room, and scanned the tables. Neither he or Kelly were there. Pursing her lips and her eyebrows drawn together, she went back to the ballroom and hunted Keith down.

"Keith, excuse me," she touched his elbow when she found him in conversation with a guy that looked familiar to her, but couldn't remember his name.

"Phillipa, hey, don't you look gorgeous," he said with a cheesy grin.

"Ah, thanks. You haven't by chance seen Kelly anywhere, have you?"

He looked confused for a minute. "Why would you be looking for Kelly? Is it because of what she said earlier?" His voice was optimistic. Was he really hoping for a chick fight? Suddenly the appeal of kicking Kelly's ass disappeared with the knowledge that Keith would get off on it. She shivered.

"No. But I'm worried. I haven't seen her all evening, and now Rob's missing too."

"So you think they're together and want in on the action?" he asked, elbowing his friend. They were both laughing.

"You're such a sick fuck, Keith. No." She had a bad feeling that Keith was partly right, that they were together. But what Kelly was doing to him was what made her worry. She needed an angle. "Maybe Kelly seduced him and they're in your suite." It made her sick to say it, but she had to play to him. "In your bed."

"I bet she is, little slut. Go check on her and report back to me. Third cottage on the left by the doors," they laughed, elbowing each other.

"If I went over there and they were doing _anything_, I can sure as hell guarantee I'm not coming back here." She turned on her heel, ignoring the guy's calls after her. He was obviously going to be no help. Plan B. She went to the resort's front desk, doing the room count in her head. She was glad when there was a man at the desk. She approached the desk quietly, waiting for the man's attention. When she was sure she had it, she went about getting her key.

* * *

Rob heard the toilet flush after what seemed like forever. He couldn't believe Keith hadn't come yet, looking for Kelly. He had his phone out, his thumb hovering over the keypad, trying to decide who to call, when Kelly called for him. His head snapped up to look at the door opening a crack.

"Rob?" she called again, her voice thick and raspy. "Can you help me once more? I got sick on my dress and I need to change before I lay down." His eyes widened in panic, his heart started to race and he began to sweat.

"Ah, sure, Kelly, can I ah- bring you your bag?"

"Just go in that black one by the bed and find something," she panted out.

He heard the water in the sink splash, and moved towards the bag as if snakes would come springing out at any moment. Undoing the zipper like a bomb would explode and lifting the lid, he nearly lost his lunch in the suitcase. It was full of lingerie- no sweats, shorts, tank tops, or granny panties for that matter. No. It was all sheer and lace. Sweet mother of God.

"Ah, Kelly," he said uncomfortably, closing the lid. "I don't think that's the right suitcase."

"Of course it is," she snapped. "Just grab something. I'm not going out any more tonight." He closed his eyes, then opened them just a sliver, and reached in with just his thumb and index finger. Pulling out what appeared to be a cream silk slip of some kind and a lace thong, he closed the suitcase and stood, holding the scraps of material out as far as his arm would reach. He slid his hand through the crack in the door and dropped them on the counter in front of her, trying to avoid the mirror at all costs.

The door swung open wide, and she stood up straight, her back turned towards him with her blond hair piled high on her head as she waited. He stood frozen outside the bathroom door.

"Oh Rob, stop being such a pussy. I need you to unzip my dress, I can't reach it." He again only opened his eyes as much as he absolutely needed, and reached for her zipper. Pulling it down slowly, his heart was racing, his mind screaming at him to get the hell out right now. But his hand continued down to the end on the beginning swell of her ass, revealing a set of black corset strings. His hand began to shake as the material fell away, and she lifted the halter over her head, sending the dress in what seemed like slow motion inside out to the floor. He snapped his hand away as if he'd been burned, the dress completely off, revealing her corset, garter and stalkings. She turned, a wicked smile on her face.

"Undo my clasps, my arms are exhausted," she asked, pouting slightly. She looked up at him through her lashes at his mortified expression. "I'm sure you've done this before big boy," she panted, grasping him by his coat lapels and pulling him closer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow move outside her door. Moving quickly, she stood up on her toes and whispered- "I was never sick. I just wanted you here, for this," she told him, her toothpaste smelling breath cooling his cheek. She hitched her knee up on his hip as the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the promised second chapter of the weekend. I've noticed they're progressively getting smaller, but there's a lot happening, and the story is starting to wrap up. I see the end, and it's probably going to be one more chapter. I'm going to try my best to finish it this weekend so there aren't any more delays, but it's getting late and my brain is tired from spitting these chapters out, and for me it's a lot of drama, I just hope I convey it as well as I feel it. The writer's goal, right? Anyway, resoloution is ahead.

* * *

Phillipa leaned her ear on the door, but couldn't hear anything. The curtains were drawn, so she couldn't see anything but a glow around the edges. Turning the key in her hand, she debated on entering the room without permission. She'd gotten the key easilly, with a couple battings of eyelashes and a story that she'd lost hers and needed a replacement.

So what if she did what she was about to do and no one was there? No one would know, and maybe later, she'd use the key to get a little payback. Snickering at the thought, she took a breath, stalling. Why was she so nervous? Why did it seem like she had a ball of lead in her stomach? Biting her lip again, she slid the key into the reader and opened the door quickly, trying desperately to prove to herself nothing was there. But there was. There was a shit ton. Her jaw dropped as she took in the scene. Clothes strewn everywhere, and in the middle, was Kelly in her underwear, her leg hitched over Rob's hip as he was undoing her corset. Kelly appeared to be nibbling on Rob's neck. Phillipa's eyes took him in. He was still fully dressed, but Kelly had him by his coat, and he had a stunned expression on his face. Yeah, stunned she'd found him.

"Kelly," she said slowly, waiting for Kelly's eyes to meet hers. When they did, she dropped her gaze to the floor. "You win." She turned and left slowly, but as soon as the door was closed, she took off running. She didn't even know where she was running to, or really why she was running at all. She had absolutely no claim on him. She knew this, but her heart controlled her legs, pushing her on, and her tears, now streaming down her face. She didn't understand what she'd ever done to Kelly to make her be so cruel towards her. She didn't see Kelly being to mean to anyone else. In high school or now. It was always her. Wasn't it? But what did that matter. She was leaving tomorrow in the afternoon anyway, after the stupid closing ceremony. And she'd be damned if she didn't go looking amazing, her head held high. There were always other guys, other guys who wouldn't fall to the bitches' plastic charms. But that's what was so confusing to her. He'd agreed with everything she'd said about Kelly. Maybe he did what she told him to too. Wouldn't that just be history repeating its' self.

She slowed down, just now noticing she'd been running in the grass at the edge of the sand along the beach, the main resort quite a ways behind her, and her skirt nearly up to her waist from the run. She tugged the hem down, and sat on the grass, staring blankly at the moon.

That had to be it. Rob was playing her just as Ryan had. She folded her arms and rested her elbows on her knees, resting her head on her forearms as she cried silently.

* * *

After Phillipa left and the reality of Kelly's words sinking into his brain, Rob pushed Kelly off and away, sending her bouncing onto the bed with a giggle.

"I like it rough," she said with an evil grin.

"You saggy cunt of a whorebag! You will never in your entire life ever be half the woman Phillipa is. You're trashy and cruel. You were then, and you are now. I don't know why you've gone so far out of your way to make her life fucking hell-"

"It's simple, really," Kelly said, propping herself up on the bed on her elbows, her legs open wide, still inviting.

"And what the fuck could that possibly be?!" he shouted at her, his hands on his hips, glaring down at her while he waited.

"She had you. Even then, with your casual hellos and stolen glances. It was more than you gave me." She stood again, pressing against him. He took a step back. "I wanted you then, but you paid attention to her, and _I_ was the popular one. Everyone wanted me, except the one _I_ wanted. You. So messing with her was the next best thing. And now," she laughed quietly. "And now she doesn't want anything to do with you because she knows you were with me."

"You're such a bitch," Rob growled.

"I know, but I have to do something to occupy my time. Besides. If I can't have you, no one can."

"So you're going to make _my_ life a living hell," he spat out.

"Not unless you want to be with me, I can give you everything," she said with a seductive smile, and began undoing the corset clasps herself.

"Why would I want to be with you when you've just clearly demonstrated how mean you are, how low you can stoop? I don't want to be with anyone like that. I'd rather be alone than be with you."

"Fine, have it your way, but I'll always be there, waiting." She dropped her corset to the floor, displaying her fake breasts.

"You're fucking sick. And if you ever make your presence known to me in the States, I'll have you put into jail to rot, you stalking bitch. But just so you know, you've only made her stronger for it. She'll survive this, we'll survive this, and survive you. Don't come near us again." She just shrugged as he pushed passed her and went to the door to go find Phillipa.

The stupid door wouldn't give him the satisfaction of slamming, so he cursed her name once more before heading to Phillipa's room. Kelly's words bouncing around in his head, making him pick up his speed. He got to her room quickly, and noticed only the light on was the one they'd left was on. Digging her room key out of his pocket, he opened her door to find it empty. She'd never even come here. "FUCK!" he roared, his hands in his hair, kicking at the coffee table, only to push it crooked, and to hurt his toes. Turning around, he left her room and tried to think of where she'd go next. The beach maybe? With a nod, he jogged to the beach and looked both ways. No one. Maybe Marissa's? He raced to her room and looked through the curtains which were only half closed. He could see the entire room, and she wasn't there. Running his hands through his hair again, he turned and scanned the beach, trying to decide where she would go. Maybe the piano bar? He took off in that direction, running until he saw the lights of the bar. From the shadows he searched the small crowd. There was a girl at the bar in a short red dress, and dark hair. He charged across the sand dance floor and approached her. His rage started to build as another guy laughed and placed his hand on the small of her back. Rob came up on her other side.

"Fe," he breathed, but when the girl turned, it wasn't her. His face fell and his brows knit together in frustration.

"Nope, but I can be, handsome. Buy me a drink?" she asked, trying to charm him.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He pushed himself away from the bar before the girl could respond, and took off towards the beach again. As he walked along the water, he tried to think of where else she would go. She wouldn't go back to the dance, would she? Would she honestly have the balls to return to the dance? Or maybe go into town. But everything would be closed at this time of night. Maybe just to wander the streets, he thought. Or the pool. But she hadn't been in her room to get a suit. He continued walking, thinking to himself, when in a final scan of the beach in a last ditch effort to find her there, he saw a figure standing in the water. Instantly he knew it was her. He beganning running as fast as his legs could take him through the sand, which was kind of difficult- he knew his legs would be killing him tomorrow, but it would be worth it if it was to get to her. It took him a couple of minutes to get to where her shoes were, but no dress. She was in the water in her dress. "Fuck," he moaned, not knowing what to expect. He took his shoes off too, leaving them next to hers before he started wading into the water quietly, not wanting to scare her. He could see her profile, chin lifted to the moon. As he got closer, he could see she'd been underwater, her hair filled with sea water diamonds, and the dress sticking to her, leaving nothing to the imagination. He splashed purposely behind her, then stood next to her, finally turning to her.

"Fe," he said simply, wanting to rush out his explination but not knowing where to start with the information Kelly had given him.

"Your Gucci's wet," she told him, her voice void of emotion.

"Your's is too. Listen. Kelly-"

"It's okay. I already know. You were in on it, just like Ryan, a puppet of hers. I guess I should have expected it- it's Kelly. It's not like we have a claim on each other anyway, just a fling on a vacation. I hope it was good for you." She had to stop or her voice would crack. She turned away from him and started for the beach.

"No! Fe! Stop!" he called after her, closing the distance between them and snagged her by her hand. "Please listen to me," he begged. "It's not like that at all!"

"So then she seduced you. She is beautiful, in a fake plastic way, if you like that." She tugged on her hand, but he didn't let go.

"Fuck Fe, let me talk!"

She spun to face him, her anger rising, her eyes meeting his. "Thanks, Rob, but I've seen enough. It's pretty simple to figure out what was going on, pretty self explanitory. She's nearly naked and on top of you, thank you Captain Obvious. I've had enough free shows for one night. Please let me go," she said, her voice ice. He dropped her hand, and she started walking again.

Rob fisted his hands and punched the water. "Damn it Phillipa Martin, give me one fucking minute!" He splashed after her and pulled her hand again, but with enough force to spin her around and face each other. "Even if I have to hold you here," he nearly growled, his arms circling her waist. His mouth crashed down on hers, kissing her with everything he had. She was unresponsive. "Fuck. I'm not Kelly's fucking puppet, I wasn't seduced by Kelly's plastic. She tricked me, and was using me as her ultimate prank on you. That's the short version. You still wanna go, then go. But please, stay for me, and don't let her ruin everything." He released her, but watched her face in the moonlight. When she didn't move, he started from the beginning, telling her everything from how she acted in the hall when he was on the phone to getting him back to her place, to pretending she'd been sick on her dress so he'd undress her, to her telling him right before she walked in that it was all a set up for Phillipa, and that Kelly just wanted him, and that's why she'd always been so evil. He told her all the places he'd looked for her, where he was going to look for her, until he saw her here.

She still hadn't said anything, or even moved a fraction of an inch, so he continued.

"Do you honestly think I'd ruin a perfectly good Gucci suit for anyone else?" he asked with a smile, trying to get a response from her. After a moment, he shrugged out of his coat and put it around her shoulders. The top was only splashed, but it would keep her warm. He put an arm around her shoulders and gently began moving her towards the beach. She moved, but remained silent.

"Fe, I know we've only known each other for what- thirty eight hours? But I already have feelings for you. I would never purposely hurt you. You have to know that everything we've done together was real, and amazing." He sat her down on the grass after grabbing their shoes. He turned her towards him, and took her face in his hands.

"Maybe I always had feelings for you, but I was too shy to say anything, and now I'm finally man enough to not let you go again." He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. "I think I love you, Phillipa Martin." He tilted her face up and kissed her gently. His heart jumped when she finally kissed him back.

She was the one to break the kiss. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," she said quietly. "And I'm thankful you didn't let me go, because I think I love you too." She smiled. "It hurt way more than I'd wanted it to when I saw you with her."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't know what else to do. I'd believed she was sick- well, she is sick, in the head, but I couldn't just leave her if she'd really been that sick. I desperately wanted to get in touch with you, but I know you'd left your phone in your room. I didn't have Keith's number, and I was honestly about to call the medic's office when she started spilling her secrets and you walked in. But she'd been planning it that way."

"Even if you had gotten a hold of Keith, I don't think he'd have cared," she said, and filled him in on her conversation with him, and what she'd been doing in the mean time.

"That poor desk clerk, he didn't stand a chance!" Rob laughed.

"He definitely didn't make things complicated," Phillipa smiled. "But I was thankful."

"I am too, because even though you had to see what you did, I was glad someone else showed up." They sat for a moment, watching the water roll up and back on the beach. "Let's go to my room so I can get some clothes, then go to yours?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds good." Rob stood, then helped Phillipa, and carrying their shoes, they made their stop at his room.

He opened the door and let her in. "Just a minute." She nodded and watched as he moved quickly around his room, gathering an assortment of things. With a bag behind him, he stopped in front of her. "I hope you don't mind if I spend the night?"

"Not at all," she said with a smile.


End file.
